


Interrogations

by AngelQueen



Series: Porn Battle Entries [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash, Porn, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen never says much about what her life was like during Morgana and Morgause’s week-long occupation of Camelot. Set after Series 3 with flashbacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter 2012 Porn Battle with the prompt: _Gwen/Morgause, loyalty_.

Gwen never says much about what her life was like during Morgana and Morgause’s week-long occupation of Camelot. She gives the bare details to those who ask, and they know what she did to get Leon out so that they could flee to find Arthur and the others, but not much else beyond that.

She tells them that she kept her head down, didn’t draw too much attention to herself.

She doesn’t tell them that Morgause seemed to watch her every step.

She says that Morgana believed her protestations of loyalty, allowing her to stay as her handmaid.

She doesn’t say that Morgause was highly skeptical of her, and had no problem telling her so.

Only in her dreams does Gwen go back to that week. A week that consisted of both the routine and the not-so-routine. Every morning, Gwen would bring Morgana her breakfast in her chambers, just as she always did. Every day, Gwen would go about her normal chores, though she avoided the strange, otherworldly soldiers that cropped up in nearly everywhere.

Every night, Morgause would corner her in a corridor that _didn’t_ have a guard in it.

* * *

_“My sister is fortunate to have such a loyal servant,” Morgause murmured, running a single finger along Gwen’s cheek and jaw. “She enjoys pretty things, so it’s no surprise that she keeps you close.”_

_Gwen didn’t say anything in response, just kept her eyes lowered and her back pressed against the wall._

_“My sister says you have promised your loyalty,” the sorceress continued, clearly not minding her silence. Her fingers had shifted down to Gwen’s shoulder, weaving into the dark curls that rested there. “How loyal are you, Guinevere? And_ who _are you loyal to? To Morgana, your mistress of many years? Or to Arthur, who sniffs at your skirts like a dog looking for a bitch in heat?”_

_Gwen couldn’t help but stiffen in anger. Her eyes rise up from the ground and meet Morgause’s. “Her Majesty has my loyalty,” she ground out, struggling to control herself._

_Morgause’s smile somehow manages to be both playful and threatening. “We will see.”_

* * *

Gwen doesn’t discuss a lot of what happened during that week, though plenty ask her about it. Arthur asks about Morgana, her state of mind, her behavior. It’s as though he’s frantically seeking some kind of explanation for her actions, holding to the hope that she was perhaps been enchanted and not acting of her own free will. Gwen can’t give him that answer, though. She watched Morgana that entire week for the same reasons and, in the end, came to the conclusion that she had acted of her own volition, ruthless and driven as she’d always been but no longer accompanying it with fine manners and teasing smiles.

Elyan asks about that week too, worried that she might have been harmed more than she lets on. Thankfully, she’s long learned to keep her own council on things until it suits her otherwise, and she’s able to assure her brother that she handled things just fine.

Neither man needs to know what went on under the cover of night.

* * *

_Gwen kept her eyes closed as tightly as she gripped the sheets in her fists, willing herself to remain in control of herself. She wouldn’t give Morgause the satisfaction of seeing her break and beg._

_Morgause certainly wasn’t giving her any quarter. She’d hiked Gwen’s skirts up to her waist and spread her legs wide, bending them at the knee before proceeding to bury her face between her legs and do things that made Gwen want to_ scream.

_Every few minutes, Morgause would stop what she was doing and asked her the same questions over and over, where her true loyalties lay, would she ever betray Morgana, and other similar queries. There were other questions too, though._

_“Do you let Arthur do this to you, Guinevere? Do you let him pleasure you? Or perhaps someone else? The fool, Merlin? Or perhaps the knights share your favors? Would you like me to bring Sir Leon up from the dungeons?”_

_Gwen had had to bite her lip almost until it bled, but so far she hadn’t answered the sorceress. It was growing more difficult, though. Morgause’s mouth was good at much more than asking questions. She inhaled sharply and tightened her grip on the sheets even more when Morgause gently probed her engorged clit with her tongue._

_Then, she stopped again, leaving Gwen panting, desperately wanting some kind of relief._

_“Open your eyes, Guinevere.” The order was given in a quiet tone, but the force behind it might as well have been fingers coming to pry her eyes open. She did so, immediately focusing on Morgause._

_The sorceress had shed her lavender robe and her red dress at some point, and was clad only in a pale under-shift. Despite her state of undress, though, Morgause was still quite intimidating. Gwen could only watch as the other woman crawled up her body, resting between her legs._

_“You’ve sworn that your loyalty is to my sister,” Morgause whispered to her, nipping on her earlobe. Gwen closed her eyes again, trembling as Morgause’s lips brushed over the skin of her face. “We shall see how truthful you are,” she breathed as she reached down between their bodies._

_Gwen couldn’t restrain a whimper as Morgause thrust three fingers inside of her, pressing the flat of her palm against her clit._

_“Sing for me, Guinevere,” Morgause practically_ cooed _in her ear. “Show me how pretty your voice is. Show me why my sister keeps you.”_

* * *

Gwen spent four nights in Morgause’s bed, submitting to her ministrations. She never gave anything away that would betray herself. She doesn’t think Morgause was ever fooled by her protestations of loyalty to Morgana, but she was never thrown into the dungeons.

Gwen can’t say she understands the sorceress, but when she wakes up from dreaming of her, there is an recognizable ache between her legs, a longing that her own fingers can’t quite satisfy.


End file.
